Wasteland Raiders
Wasteland Raiders is an Agressive Alliance founded by Mabel Brooks in July 2013. Wasteland Raiders focuses on Raiding and Bounty Hunting. The Brotherhood The Brotherhood is a collection of alliances under the monarchy. We have both military and civlian agencies incuding funded soldiers, hospitals and armories. Our purpose is to be an organized and maintained clan that focuses on more than just raiding, allowing different types of players of any level join a decent clan. And for the entire clan to be one comminity rather than seperated by tags. Everyone is a contributor in here, if not, then they are kicked out. We have different tiers to fit different people, from very active and demanding roles, that are funded and supported. To less demanding tasks for people who can't compete. The only thing not accepted is total douchebags, dead weight or inactives. Rules and Regulations Basically use common sense, obviously attacking allies or mocking leadership is a bad idea. I dont really want to force the "you must", just have a think about it. And feel free to take it up with WR leadership. (I will add some dot point rules when I can be bothered XD ) Ranks All WR ranks are functional and serve a purpose. We dont spam ranks or give premotions out freely. *leadership The Monarchy: Mabel_Brooks (founder and Queen), HOS (King), Samuel_david (prince). These 3 make up the monarchy and are the only ones with the right to make changes and decisions in regards to WR. This clan is NOT a democracy. Vanguards: Enforcers who sit in the founders chair. Their job is to maintain the division they are assigned to. Like a manager, their rank is similar to that of a Colonel in the army. While they do NOT own the division they are in, they are expected to maintain it properly. And Report the divisions progress to the Monarchy. Their name is a sign of respect and a thankyou for not attempting to hijack the division they maintain. Enforcers: Team leaders and moderators, their rank is similar to NCO's in the army. An Enforcers job is to make sure everyone they are assigned to is doing their job, and is taken care of properly. This includes raising awareness to clan events and protecting rights. Example, its an Enforcers job to make sure a militant doesnt try to pressure a medic into donating meds before the scheduled time. Its also his job to make sure the medic understands this. *Military ranks Troopers: Paid soldiers of WR, they are supplied with free medical, gear and weapons (including uniques) so they can do their jobs properly. Because they are a funded military asset a lot more is expected from them. Their role is that of a soldiers. To fight for and defend the Brotherhood, unlike militia they are expected to follow specific instructions that vary. From attacking specific players, looting x amount of fuel anything the brotherhood needs, the troopers are expected to get. Militant: Militia are volunteer troopers. This rank is for new comers wanting to stick with the Brotherhoods military. They are expected to raid and contribute to the alliance tasks. The exact amount is specified in the activity board at the beggining of a war reset. Milita can also be formed from Civilians when more raiders are required. (Military specific ranks hold no authority over Civilian specific ranks) *Civilian ranks Doctors: Senior medical staff, they are paid for their work similar to troopers. A doctor is expected to provide x16 grade 5 bandages, gauze and antiseptic at scheduled intervals. The medical staff are essential for providing cheaper medical assistance to the military. Medic: Volunteer field doctors. Medics are not paid for their work, in turn less is expected of them. x4 of each listed medical item. They are otherwise the same as doctors. This rank is for new comers so we can see if they will stick with the brotherhood. Brothers: Every non initiate member of WR is considered a Brother or sister. The rank either means they have not been assigned a job yet, or their rank is hidden for one reason or another (typical in civilian agencies). Initiate: New comer to the brotherhood, the lowliest members. Initiation usually takes a few days, enough time to get to know the members and general feel of the clan. This is the only rank where leaving the clan is not considered a bad thing. Joining WR The Wasteland Raiders try to be indescriminate about our recruitment policies. However we do have rules for joining. Basically we prefer to recruit lvl 15-20+ players however lvl 10's that impress us can join too. 1st, you must raid or be willing to learn how to raid. This is because we want soldiers who will willingly fight for and defend the brotherhood. Or, if you aren't into raiding you can contribute supplies such as meds and gear (more than just the clan tasks). 2nd, WR is organized. It has a military force and civilian agencies working together. You must be willing to accept instruction, and follow our procedures. All players must contribute set amounts to the alliance tasks or we kick them. 3rd, just because we are raiders doesnt mean you can be a douche bag. 4th, you need to understand that Mabel_Brooks and HOS are the only leaders of WR. No one else can make changes or decisions to the Brotherhood. If you dont know that then you need to do your home work on WR. 5th, when something is donated or supplied to you from the Brotherhoods armory, hospital or any other service you need to understand you DO NOT own that property. Uniques, vintage, rares anything that is supplied to you for your job (Doctors white flags, Troopers weapons ect) belongs to WR, not you. That is why they are given freely not traded, much like a company car. 6th, you have the right to choose between the military or civilian jobs. If you do not choose one will be assigned to you, and it needs to be completed. The asks aren't very big for new comers. Higher ranks (not levels, ranks) are expected to give more, but get more. You have till the war resets to make a decision. FAQ and Trivia ~Trivia *The name Wasteland Raiders refers to the clans military force. The actual name of the society is simply the brotherhood. *The banner has a meaning. The Black represents the wastelands, the bull skull represents the dead amongst the wasteland, The Red lines represent blood or the people in amongst it all (us). And the 3 stars are the peoples army (militia). *There is a civilian (non raider) element to the brotherhood. They dont raid but are expected to support the militia and help in whatever non violent ways they can. *WRs long term objectives. 1000 active members of verious levels. A merged alliance chat so WR WR2 ect members can speak off public. A strong leadership of supportive Enforcers. *There are several civilian only WR clans. However due to the flak that WR gets we figured it would be a bad idea to name these non combatants. ~FAQ Q. Why does WR have no allies? A. Because alliances with different rulers tend to be hard to manage and the politics can be very complex. It also premotes unity within the clan because they are the same brotherhood, not made up of hundreds of little ones. Q. If WR has no allies why are they allied with the scholars? A. The scholars have supported WR in various ways since day 1, they even have their own members within WR. They are also a sturdy and identifiable group that have no political issues of concern. Q. Does Mabel really extort other clans for protection? A. No! this lie usually comes from us not accepting a pact with another clan, so they rage about us. WR does not protect any clans outside of its own society so it goes against our own policies to extort others. Q. Does she really demand tribute? A. Sort of. Members are encouraged to support the clan in anyway they can, this can include giving of weapons ect... but this doesnt go to Mabel it goes to the needy players. Also the chants "Hail Mabel!" sometimes seen in chat are voluntary. Q. Why does WR raid? A. WR raids anyone for fun mostly. However our serious purpose is to have experienced soldiers able to defend our society from anyone who would try to grief us (or any clan) out of the game. Raiding for fun and raiding to kick people out of the game are too very different things. Q. If WR is a military, why doesnt it fight for everyone? A. Been asked this a lot and couldnt give a good answer on chat sorry :( WR doesn't try to be a white knight clan because its a huge responsibility for people who just want to have fun. However we openly challenge everyone save the scholars. So indirectly we do fight for low levels. Q. What is WRs main goal? A. To be an independant society of players and the main Antagonists of DZ. Our current aim is 1000 active members. Q. Independant society, like a cult? A. No not like a cult. With the new update coming Im really not sure how it will turn out. But I've played too many MMOs and seen the high level players grief the new comers out of the game :( The point of WR is too be a unified empire intent on challenging everyone (hence main antagonists) who would grief new comers out of DZ. Q. Why do you recruit just anyone? A. We dont just recruit anyone, for example I'd kick whoever blind invites a player. And we recruit low levels and high levels because we are indescriminate. Lets hypothetically say WR was "the best" clan. It would mean that new comers can join, learn the game without having the super bully #1 clan picking on them as I've seen too often :( I love talking to you guys :) But it gets a bit overwhelming so I hope this FAQ helps you Have fun in the game x Mabel Allies The Wasteland Raiders have a no allies policy. The only exeptions are of course their devisions WR (multi-task division), WR2 (Military division) and AZF (possibly CAE) (Civilian division's) All the divisions fall under the same Monarchy. The Dead zone scholars are the only ally that is not under the Monarchy. They are considered our cousins. NAP (Non Aggression Pacts) covers several other clans including THV and LpT (This is due to friendly relations). However a NAP from WR simply means we will not declare war on you or you clan. It does however permit random raiding. By the way, with the war being part of the game now. When we declare war it means we are trying to destroy your clan as an entity. We have only ever declared war twice, on Raidco and H8. However the war with RC was settled maturly shortly after. Services (not yet activated) This is a prototype idea that I hope will A) Allow WR to catre to more types of players and B) Get our community larger and stronger. I want to make this clan great. So I noticed a lot of clans want to "help" and "provide services" for others in need. So I want to see if they really mean it and give them a major role in the brotherhoods community. Basically civilians will support WR with non aggressive services, in return for white flags, peak oils, rare, unique and military protection. Medical: Dedicated "Doctors" will craft and loot Grade 5 and non craftable medical supplies, stockpile them and at a scheduled point in time, distribute them among the wounded soldiers and needy. Each doctor is expeced to provide 16 grade 5 bandages, 16 grade 5 gauze and 16 antiseptics. Medics are similar to doctors only they aren't paid and they are only expected to provide 4 of each item. IMPORTANT! The date for distribution is set at (not yet specified) and will continue untill our stocks are exhausted. In order to quailfy you must: * Be a Member of a Brotherhood division. (WR, WR2, AZF being the main) * Post on this wiki with your name, division, level and rank within the Brotherhood. * Do not post unless you have at least 25 fuel or more. Do not double post ect. * Only ask for support if you are actually running low on supplies (preferably none). * Be active while we are distributing (about 2-3 days). * How much fuel you have. Once you have posted, leadership will decide who gets what materials and a Medic will contact you. If you do not receive any support you will be listed and prioritized for next time. All Doctors, medics and Enforcers participating in the service are expected to provide what they have agreed to. Failure will result in a kick unless the the head of the service (At the moment Mabel) is informed 3 days in advance. Remember this is a test program, if it works out we will refine the process and increase its scale. Even if you do not want any medical support please post your approval if you like this service. If you wish to volunteer PM Mabel brooks. Category:Alliances